o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Luxan
Luxans are an honorable warrior race and physically much larger than the average human. They stand six to seven feet tall, and are naturally very muscular. They have protruding brow ridges that extend around to the sides of the head, shell- or plate-covered noses, long chins that come to a point (males only), and approximately six to eight tentacles (called "tenkas") that hang down from the back of the head. The tenkas have no muscular function, but are sensitive to touch. Luxans have an excellent sense of smell. They also have a long (3-feet) prehensile tongue that can excrete a powerful stunning poison. Some Luxans, when provoked to anger, enter a state called hyper-rage in which they become uncontrollably violent. Hyper-Rage ends only by killing or breaking something (or someone) or, in rare instances, by dissipation over a long period of time. Luxans who experience Hyper-Rage often suffer blackouts and cannot recall their violent actions. It is the mark of a mature Luxan if they can learn to control their hyper-rages. If wounded, Luxans must force the wound to bleed until their blood turns from reddish-black to clear. If bandaged too quickly, they can be poisoned by their own blood. Luxans are very quick healers. Luxans can also survive a short time in a complete vaccum. The Luxans are associated with the United Galactic Alliance. Special *+2 Strength, +1 Constitution *'Hyper-Rage': If provoked to anger (DM's Discretion), a Luxan can enter this state and turn incredibly violent to whatever caused the anger. The character gains an additional 1d10+Level in hit points, +2 to Strength and +2 to BaB. This state lasts as long as is necessary to either break or kill whatever caused the anger or until the DM deems the Luxan has had enough time to calm down. *'Prehensile Tongue': At a cost of -4 BaB, the character can attempt to snap their tongue at a nearby target and deliver a dose of poison. The poison (Fortitude Save, DC 15 to resist) causes paralysis for 1d2+1 minutes. *Luxans can survive in a vaccuum for 15 minutes. Racial Feats Controlled Hyper-Rage: The character can control their hyper-rage. If brought into the rage state, they are no longer required to seek out the one that caused the anger, and the character can bring themselves out of the rage with just one minute of relative peace. Requires Wisdom 12. Tongue Control: The character has better control of their tongue. When using the tongue to attack, they only suffer a -1 BaB penalty. They may also use their tongue to grab nearby, small objects (DM's discretion). Requires Dexterity 15. Orican: The character has been granted the honor of becoming an Orican. The character begins with the ability to heal the wounds of people she touches (at the cost of 2 Wisdom points per 1d6+1 hp returned). Every three levels, the character has the choice to take a feat from the Magic Disciplines list. ''This feat can only be taken at Character Creation. The character must be female. Requires Wisdom 18. '' Category:Race Category:United Galactic Alliance